Talk:Super Dungeon Explore Wiki
With the recent enforcement of COPPA this wikia has been marked as "for children". The argument against this is quite easy. Super Dungeon Explore, the game, carries a ages 13 and up" warning on the boxhttp://www.coolminiornot.com/shop/boardgames/super-dungeon-explore-box-game.html "For ages 13 and up" warning on the box. This is not a child's game, but a nostalgia game for grown ups. The game is suitably complex to be compared to games like Arkham Horror, Pandemic and Dungeons and Dragons. The figurines require super glue to assemble, contain small parts, and are designed for painting with model paint. Just as cartoons aren't always for kids, a game cannot be judged by its cover art.Weberr13 (talk) 00:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the back of box picure on the link you provided shows "For Ages 3 and Up". This page suggests 10 and up, which is corroborated here . Age limit or suggestions aside, the complexity argument is a good one but given the chibi appearance of the art and characters it still seems like it might appeal to the younger demographic. Are there other reasons why this game shouldn;t be included? --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 14:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The expansion Von Drakk Manor (the most recent released) has upped the age range to 13 and up as seen here, and on the box. The company that makes this game also makes Tentacle Bento, which exemplifies their niche. Yes the characters are chibi, and there aren't any "adult themes" but the game is for teens and up, I wouldn't give one of the <1" figures to my 8 year old and expect it to last more than a minute. Weberr13 (talk) 15:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) 13 and up is the recommended age range due to small parts, and the assembly requirement for the core game. The 3 and up was a misprint that was corrected on later printings.SPM Deke (talk) 17:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Given the complexity of the game, the marketing niche, and other points you have mentioned, I am persuaded this wiki does not belong in the directed to children category, and that flag has been removed. Thanks for your patience. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 15:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) So, how should the new edition be handled? My instinct is just replace the old content with the updated values. Alternatively we could preserve all the 1.0/1.5 version stuff and have a seperate site for Forgotten King stuff. Or maybe have both versions available on each page? Something fancy with the templating? I'd like some kind of consensus before I go changing things Vaegrim (talk) 06:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC)Vaegrim I believe that the Wiki should be for the current game. I created the wiki originally to fill what i felt was a lack of information available on the game in general, as well as a way to get relevant or new information out to players. I think keeping the wiki representative of the current state fits with my original intent. --Athelu (talk) 16:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC)